The absence-of a multi-function Format Converter to up-convert 525 line/5 MHz video for 1023 line rate display, progressive or interlaced, is resulting in excessive cost by over-specification of video chains without corresponding diagnostic value. Phase I - Applied Research on real-time pixel interpolation techniques (up-coverting line rates) to enable 1023 line display for line structure filtering of 525 Line/5 MHz video, progressive or interlaced (scan conversion), with systems provision for multi-frame stores and noise-cored edge enhancement. Phase I Objectives - Investigate system architecture, critical circuits, components and sources. Establish preliminary designs and construct breadboards. Conduct medical-site evaluations of diagnostic merit at Mayo Clinic. These innovative functions will obviate the trend to high resolution video chains by enabling display of 525 line/5 MHz progressive video on 1023 line interlace monitors. This curtails the cost, or need for replacement, of all other 525 lines/5 MHz video chain components, while significantly improving diagnostic usefulness.